


Where the Love Light Gleams

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Combeferre goes out on a coffee run while (almost) everyone else is back at his flat wrapping gifts for their charity drive. In between the peppermint mochas and gingerbread hot chocolates and "just fill a medium cup with espresso shots", Combeferre finds himself directly in the line of fire for a spilled mocha. But that's okay because his Christmas wish comes early this year and he's rescued by the ugliest sweater known to mankind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was on an AU post on tumblr but fuck if I can find it in my likes again. 
> 
> Christmas is over but I finally have a moment to finish the fics I started in _November_ so you can take your pick, Happy Belated Christmas or Happy Early Christmas 2017!

Combeferre leaned back on the counter, eyes on his phone. He had been sent on a coffee run with a laundry list of an order that had made the barista’s laugh at the sheer absurdity of it and then they all called not it. He felt vaguely guilty for monopolizing two of the three baristas but they were nearly done by now and it wasn’t all that busy. 

“Fuck--” the man standing next to him hissed and then lukewarm coffee was suddenly spilling down Combeferre’s left side, “shit--I’m so sorry.” 

Combeferre waved him off and just grabbed some napkins and began dabbing at the mess, first on the counter and then on him, “I’m just happy it wasn’t hot.” 

“Seriously, I'm sorry--here let me pay for your order--”

Combeferre laughed, “no--trust me you don't want to.”

He glanced to him, a bit unsure, but Marie, who was busy making Bahorel’s ridiculous order, laughed. The man left and Combeferre continued to dab at the stain. 

“Do you need to run in back and use the sink?” Marie called as she wrote a note on the side of Bahorel’s cup. 

“No it’s not bad. Thank you though.” 

“Here.” A sweater was held up in front of him, bright purple with giant embroidered sunflowers. He stared stupidly at it for a moment, his mind going blank at the familiarity of the sheer ugliness of it and then dropped the napkins on the counter as he spun around--

A smile was on his friend’s face, small, secretive and Combeferre was, for a moment, completely speechless as the man looked up at him. Then Combeferre laughed, “what are you doing back so soon?” 

“Missed you.” Jehan smiled and handed him his sweater. 

Combeferre smiled and hugged him tightly. Jehan hugged him back, careful to not touch the lukewarm latte staining his shirt. 

Jehan had been studying in China for the past several months and while he was happy for him--he had been having so much fun and had called him nearly every day--he still missed his friend and it was so good to have him back in his arms again. 

“Alright, Combeferre---hello Prouvaire I'm glad you’ve magically appeared to help him with these drinks.” Marie finished up the order and then went to make a peppermint mocha for Jehan. Combeferre tried to keep the stupid smile off his face but wasn't successful in the slightest. 

“I always know when he’s in distress.” Jehan smiled, and fuck, he couldn’t look away from him. He might be slightly in shock? He had a count down on his phone that Bossuet teased him about constantly and that count down still had nearly a week left on it. Jehan had completely blindsided him. 

“When did you get in?” 

“Well. Maybe an hour ago now? I took an uber to my flat, dropped my things at the door and then took to the streets to find you.” 

“You could have called. We would have picked you up at the airport.” 

“And ruin the surprise?” Jehan asked, taking his mocha and thanking Marie. “Of course not.” 

“You scared the shit out of me appearing out of nowhere with this ugly thing.” 

“I think you look rather dashing it it.” Jehan chirped. 

“Do you now?” Combeferre ignored Marie and the woman she was working with’s smiled and just led the way out. 

“Where are we going?” Jehan asked, trailing after Combeferre out the door with half the drinks. 

“We’re all at mine wrapping.” 

Jehan hummed, “everyone?” 

“I won’t make you help.” Combeferre laughed, knowing Jehan was trying to get out of wrapping by going to say hello to whichever friend wasn't currently surrounded by tape and ribbon. 

“Pinky promise.” 

Combeferre laughed loudly, shaking his head. Jehan kept up with him as they all but ran back to his apartment. 

Combeferre walked in first and Courfeyrac immediately zeroed in on the fact he didn’t have enough coffees. He narrowed his eyes, hands stilling. Bossuet, who was attempting to help him keep the corners even on the box they were wrapping, looked to Combeferre, suspicious. Then he felt Jehan brush against him and both of their friends screamed. 

Grantaire started awake, grabbing onto Enjolras who had been using his back as a table to fill out labels. A wide smile spread across Enjolras’ lips but it was Bahorel who jumped to his feet first, “what the fuck--no wonder it took you so goddamn long--you went to Chengdu to get my chai eggnog latte.” 

“But it’s still warm!” Jehan found his drink and handed it over, nearly dropping all of them as Bahorel pulled him into a tight hug. 

When Bahorel put him back down, Cosette threw her arms around him next and Marius took the coffees from him and handed them to Bahorel to hand out. 

“What on earth are you doing back so soon?”

“How was the flight?”

“How was the flight?” Feuilly mimicked and Joly flipped him off without looking at him, “how was China? Come sit with me and tell me everything.” 

Jehan, who was now being hugged by Marius and Courfeyrac (Marius hadn't stepped away in time and had gotten caught up in the reunion), laughed “I’ve already told you everything, haven't I?” 

“I don't think so,” he pat the seat between himself and Joly who brushed off the ribbon scraps and moved closer to Bossuet to make room for Combeferre too. 

Combeferre probably should embarrassed by the knowing glance he got but he was absolutely too happy to pay it any mind. “Let me just change my shirt real quick.” 

“Did you scare him?” Enjolras asked, eyes narrow. 

“He was like that when I found him.” Jehan laughed and when Bahorel asked him if he was sure he didn't want to help Combeferre change, he laughed louder. 

Jehan held court for the next three hours as the others went from clamoring for attention, to wrapping, to steadily falling asleep while catching Jehan up on gossip he already knew. At some point Cosette and Marius left for home, whispering that it was getting late, which it probably was but no one else felt like leaving yet. 

Even though he stayed pressed up to Combeferre’s side, he had to keep glancing to him to reassure himself he was really here

“Okay but was it really Bossuet’s father?” Jehan asked, “I never got a straight answer.” 

Joly crossed his arms and leaned forward, “We don't know because he won't ask him and he forbade Enjolras from asking him.” 

“Why Enjolras in particular?” 

“He swiftly seeks to cease all talk of Joly’s ass.” Grantaire and Bossuet chorused in nearly perfect unison and Jehan turned to glare at Enjolras. 

“You didn't actually say that, did you?”

“Says the one who once spoke to me in solely Austen quotes.” Enjolras didn't even bother sparing him a glance. 

Courfeyrac, who couldn't keep his eyes open, for more than ten seconds at a time, yawned as he pushed himself to his feet, “I'm just going to take a power nap real quick, okay?” Without waiting for a reply, he dragged his feet towards Combeferre’s bedroom. 

“Goodnight!” Jehan called and Courfeyrac turned around, smiling, as he want into his room. 

“Prouvaire look at me, you got me a giant Panda, right?” Bahorel asked, his head was already on Enjolras’ lap and Combeferre had actually thought he had been asleep. 

Jehan laughed, “you’ll find out on Christmas.”

“Don't let him forget to feed her, okay?” Bahorel said seriously, looking right at Combeferre.

“I'll set a reminder in the both of our phones,” he deadpanned and Bahorel nodded, satisfied, and then curled up, all but hugging Enjolras’ thigh. 

The others didn’t last much longer after that, Enjolras and Grantaire called dibs on the couch in Combeferre’s spare room aka the Library and Feuilly, Joly and Bossuet dozed off right where they were sitting along with Bahorel who was sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly. 

“I can't believe you’re here and there’s no lag.” Combeferre smiled. Things had been so good in the week (literally--a week) they had together before they left. They never made anything official, didn’t tell their friends (although they all knew anyway), they just hung out and told each other how much they liked them and kissed a lot. It had been a good, simple, easy week. And then Jehan went off to China for four months. 

Somewhere during those four months, they both slipped into calling each other their boyfriend. And by somewhere, Combeferre meant he remembered the exact moment. Jehan had been skyping him so he could meet some of his new friends and he had introduced him as “my boyfriend Combeferre”. Jehan’s eyes went wide but then Combeferre just smiled and nodded and as the others introduced themselves, Jehan just beamed behind them. 

“You do look rather attractive with your eyes two inches to the left though.” 

Combeferre rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Jehan’s forehead. 

Jehan laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “I learned so much and saw so much over there but still it doesn’t compare to this,” he indicated Combeferre and the sleeping forms of their friends with a sweep of his hand. They were going to have to wake them up soon or else they’d complain all day of sore necks. “Next time, you’ll come with me, okay?” 

“And where do you plan on going next?”

“Somewhere in eastern Europe. Or Yellowstone in America.” 

Combeferre nodded, all Jehan had to do was name a place and he’d have his flight booked.“I’m glad you surprised us. And came to my rescue in the Musain.” 

“I’m glad you were there. I was making my way through Paris searching for everyone.” 

“You would have found your way to my door eventually.” 

“I always do.” Jehan smiled and leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
